


Horny Nerds

by AgentOfShip



Series: Meet-Cute Prompts [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Again, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Meet-Cute, but all my knowledge comes from wikipedia fics and tumblr so be nice to me, but neither does Fitz, fitz in a kilt, horny nerds, i really mean that, mentions of Doctor Who, smut week, unusual places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Jemma goes to a sci-fi convention in the hope of getting a picture and autograph of her favorite Doctor but things don't go exactly as planned. Instead, she meets another fan and ends up having a much better time that she could have hoped for.This one is both for the meet-cute prompt series: The two of you wear costumes from the same fandom at a costume party. (Although I went a little off topic since it’s not a costume party but a convention) and smut week: Intercourse. The main event. First times, unusual places.





	Horny Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a big thank you to @LibbyWeasley for taking the time to beta-read this and make it so much better :)
> 
> Also a note to Doctor Who fans. I chose to have them going to the convention for this show because it's canon that they're big fans but I have zero personal knowledge except for the mentions of it on Tumblr and other fics about FitzSimmons :D I kept references to the show to a minimum to avoid mistakes and tried my best to be accurate (thanks to my friends Wikipedia and IMDB) but be nice to me if I did make mistakes :D

Jemma couldn't believe it. All this time and energy to find the perfect bow tie, the proper fabric for her jacket and even all the time spent trying to style her hair so that it kind of looked like him while still being cute. All of this. For nothing. 

She wouldn't have her picture taken with the Eleventh doctor, her favorite of the whole series, and she would probably not have another opportunity for years. It wasn't like she had a lot of time to go to conventions now that she was head of the lab. And she knew it was probably ridiculous. She was a grown woman and it was just a celebrity crush but she hated, really hated the security guy who had decided to cut the line in front of her. Deep down, she knew his point was valid. He had to cut the line at some point and if he made an exception for her, he'd have to for the one after her, and so on, and so on. 

But after missing her opportunity for an autograph the previous day, and now this, she thought she might as well leave now, go home and go to bed early... Oh god, now tears were pooling in her eyes. She couldn't be seen crying in the middle of the convention center, not over something so ridiculous. Again, she was a grown woman for god's sake. She had to leave before the tears started rolling. Where was the loo in this place? 

"Hey, everything alright?"

She'd heard plenty of -mostly fake and terrible- English accents today but that was the first Scottish one. And it sounded genuine too. She turned around and her eyes went wide. His face seemed sincerely worried, and ridiculously handsome with his big blue eyes and perfect jawline, but it was the way he was dressed that surprised her the most. He wore a police outfit on top, white shirt, black vest and black and white tie, but he wore what looked like a black kilt and boots with it and— 

"Oh!" she let out, a smile tugging at her lips despite herself. "You're a male Amy Pond!" 

His worry turned to a slightly shy smile. 

"And you're female Eleven," he replied before clearing his throat. "I-uh-I noticed you earlier. That's a really great costume."

"Oh, thank you."

He must have noticed her face going sad again as she remembered the one person she went to all this trouble for wouldn't see it because he put a tentative hand on her arm. 

"So, is there something wrong or… I couldn't help but notice you looked a little distraught."

"Ah no, that's alright, I'm just a little… disappointed, I guess." 

"Can I do something to help?" 

Jemma smiled. She didn't he had the power to do much to help but the offer was rather sweet on its own.

"Ah that's nice of you to offer but no." She hesitated for a second but considering his costume, he was probably at this sci-fi convention for the same reason she was and the right person to tell this to. Surely, he would understand her being so distraught. "It's just that I couldn't get a ticket for the photo op with Matt Smith, missed it by just one person and after missing the autograph session, it's just, it's really disappointing."

"You can share mine!"

She started laughing, thinking it just had to be a joke, but he smiled at her a little shyly and shrugged.

"No, I couldn't, I mean—"

"No, I don't mind really and we're kind of matching anyway." 

"But you don't want a stranger on your photograph. I'd ruin it for you."

"Like _you_ could ruin a picture!" he let out almost automatically it seemed before his eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed pink. "I'm sorry, that was awful. But I swear it wasn't a cheesy pick up line. What I meant is that you have a really nice costume and the whole convention thing is about meeting people and hu… you're very… pretty." 

He was still flushed and biting his lip when he looked at her. She couldn't believe someone so incredibly handsome could exude so much nervousness. And maybe it was because he was being so sweet but she found the terribly awkward way he paid her a compliment actually quite charming and refreshing. She suddenly had a feeling this convention was going to end much better than it had started. 

"That's alright and actually incredibly sweet of you to offer. You're sure you don't mind?" she asked, putting her hand delicately on his arm. As a show of gratitude and friendliness, not at all to feel up his bicep which did look rather nice through his nicely fitted white shirt.

"I'm sure. It'll be nice doing this with someone for once." She nodded approvingly. "So hum, the photo op doesn't start for another three hours. Wanna go get coffee or something to eat maybe?"

"Sure, coffee sounds nice. Sure, sure, sure…"

She didn't want to look like a crazy fan and she did want to get to know this adorable stranger. It was just that—

"How about getting coffee to go and drinking it while waiting in line?"

Her lips pulled up into a wide grin.

"It's like you know me already."

"I'm Fitz by the way," he said, smiling back at her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jemma."

"Jemma," he repeated, her name sounding quite nice in his soft Scottish brogue. 

As he turned around to look for a place to get coffee, Jemma took this opportunity to take another look at his costume. His police vest was really well done, very detailed and his old school walkie-talkie looked very realistic. And the whole outfit was all very nicely fitted, like it had been tailored especially for him. And the kilt, it was… Well, she didn't know what it was about it but it worked.

"Shall we?" he asked as he turned back to her. 

She nodded and they started making their way towards the closest coffee stand. 

"I really, really like your costume, Fitz." 

"Yeah?"

"It's a nice adaptation."

He grinned. "Yeah, I didn't think I could pull off the miniskirt so I thought the kilt was a good compromise."

"Oh I'm sure you could have," she said and he burst out laughing. "But I'm all in favor of the kilt. It's important to honor your ancestors."

"Absolutely."

-0-0-0-

"No, no, no, more episodes doesn't equal a more important companion, you just want your fav to be the most important."

"Oh, come on Jemma, those are just facts, you're just--"

"And it's only because there'd been several versions of her. Karen Gillan actually did fewer episodes than Billie Piper. Plus, you've got to take emotional impact into consideration. He was in love with Rose!"

"And Amy had the most complex, beautiful, love story of the whole show."

Jemma rolled her eyes and playfully bumped his knee with hers. It was almost alarming how quickly they were getting along, bickering and talking excitedly over each other like they'd known each other for years. She supposed waiting in line with someone for three hours made it easier to get to know them but there was something else too. He was not only sweet but also funny and incredibly witty. And they hadn't even strayed from Doctor Who topics yet. 

"Oh, you just want the best companion to be Scot!"

"Oh please, I can be objective about characters or else Ten or Twelve would be my favs."

"And they're not?" she asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. 

"No, I'm actually quite partial to Eleven right now," he replied, his gaze soft and intense at the same time as he locked it on hers and she felt her cheeks heat up. The declaration in itself could simply mean he liked Eleven best because he was about to meet him or because he was the one who'd spent most time with Amy Pond but the change in mood was unmistakable. It was very much flirtatious and Jemma found that she liked it a lot.

"Oh. Is that so?"

He nodded with a beaming smile and she felt him move a little closer.

"And why is—"

"NEXT PLEASE!" 

The voice was loud and the tone irritated. Obviously, whoever spoke was repeating themselves. Turning around, Jemma realized her favorite character and celebrity crush had been waiting for them for the past thirty seconds, too busy as she was talking with Fitz to notice it. She was embarrassed of course but somehow, not quite as much as she should be. She couldn't possibly regret the nicest, most entertaining conversation she'd had in years. And for now, she couldn't say for sure what would be the best moment of the weekend. Meeting her favorite character and celebrity crush or meeting another wonderful fan she was already completely crushing over?

They quickly stood up and entered the photo area, shaking hands with the man they'd been waiting three hours for and who made Jemma blush and squee internally as he complimented her on her whole outfit and bow tie in particular.

"Oh wait," Fitz let out as the first picture was about to be taken. He fished for something in his pocket and handed it to Jemma. "You should be the one posing with this." 

"Oh wow!" Jemma cried out as she took the sonic screwdriver from him. It looked really good, not like the cheap plastic replicas you could find online. This one was made of quality metal and glass, almost like holding the real thing.

"Wait, is that a real set prop?" 

Jemma had almost forgotten who she was standing next to as her gaze seemed to be constantly pulled back to Fitz.

"Oh no, no, I made it myself. I'm an engineer so it's not such a big deal actually," Fitz replied, trying not to smile too wide but obviously feeling very proud of himself.

"You're an engineer? That's fantastic! You should have told me you were a scientist."

"Ah, yes, I guess it should have come up at some point but some conversations are more important than others I suppose," he replied grinning.

"So, does it work?" Jemma said, holding the sonic screwdriver.

"Well, depends what you mean by working but it does have a few cool functions if I say so myself. It's a laser pointer, I can use it to control the lights in my apartment, it has a microphone and 32 Go memory stick so I can play music on it. It has a very precise GPS and I use it as an alarm when I leave it in my car. It will detect if anyone else sits behind the wheel and if a code isn't entered, it will stop the engine from starting and uh… it's also a flashlight and a screwdriver."

So Fitz was not only witty and smart, he was quite possibly a genius. She didn't think she had ever felt so attracted to anyone after so little time. 

"Oh wow. And have you thought of adding a heat signature detection or making it voice activated? I mean I'm a biochemist so it's not really my area but it's amazing already and I bet there are so many functions you could add."

"You're a biochemist?" Fitz repeated as he came closer, grabbing her shoulder excitedly. "That's amazing! I've actually thought of a few features to add. Even thought of patenting it and trying to sell it but I'm pretty sure I can't use this design. Anyway, I needed the help of a chemist so if you're interested, we could—"

"Uh, guys?" 

They both turned around at the same time and realized that not only the people waiting in line were giving them death glares but the one person they'd come to see and waited hours to meet was looking at them impatiently and also with a bit of amusement it seemed. Fitz was beetroot red and with how hot her cheeks were, she could only guess they were as red as Fitz's. It wasn't like her to be so rude and she couldn't believe she was blatantly ignoring the person she thought was the most wonderful man in the UK -until now at least- but Fitz was just… She took a deep breath and put on the brightest smile she could muster.

"So sorry," she said as she moved back to get into position for the picture. "Later," she mouthed towards Fitz and he grinned happily as he took his place as well. 

-0-0-0-

After the slight embarrassment of their very obvious science-flirting in front of Matt Smith and the rest of the line, things had actually gone incredibly well. They'd taken what Jemma knew would be amazing pictures and Fitz had spent several minutes explaining all the functions of his screwdriver and if Jemma was slightly jealous that her field of science didn't give her such a good opportunity to show off, she was incredibly happy for him. And Matt Smith had repeated how awesome her costume was and how well she had adapted it for a woman, which had made her giggle like a teenager.

After saying their goodbyes, Jemma had grabbed Fitz's hand and led him away from the convention center and into one of the few corridors leading to the exit. She wanted a quieter place to keep talking about all the possibilities of his screwdriver and about his job, and well, him. And also, she was kind of scared by the look in the eyes of the few people whose turn it was to take the photograph just after them and who didn't get as many compliments about their costume and -admittedly cheap- sonic screwdriver and who gave them the most convincing death glares they'd received that day.

"So you're not just the best Amy Pond of this convention, you're also a little genius, aren't you?" Jemma said, stopping and turning to him once the noise from the convention was far enough to only be a slight buzz.

"Well, you're one to talk, Doctor Simmons," he replied, mocking the way she'd introduced herself when Matt Smith's assistant had asked for their names so they could get their photo later. "That title means you have at least one PhD, right?" 

"Two actually, but—"

"You're amazing, you are," he cut her off as he squeezed her hand excitedly. Somehow, neither of them had let go even though there was clearly no risk of losing each other in the crowd anymore but Jemma really didn't mind. His beautiful hands were warm and soft and holding her with just the right amount of strength. 

"Am I?" she asked, her tone outrageously flirty as she took a step closer. 

"I already thought so when I thought you were just a very good cosplayer but now…"

"Fitz, I was wondering if—"

She was cut off by voices at the end of the corridor and before she had the time to say or do anything, Fitz was pushing her towards the little side hallway until her back hit the wall and he completely invaded her personal space. His whole body was just as warm as his hands, he felt firm and smelt incredibly nice so she didn't even pretend to push him away. She looked up into his impossibly blue eyes. 

"Uh Fitz?" 

"I thought it was those guys from earlier."

"I remember the death glares but do you really think they're that dangerous?"

"One can never be too careful," he replied with a smile that was bordering on indecent. How could she have missed how perfectly shaped his lips were until now. He reached up to push a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes and she felt a delightful shiver as his thumb grazed the skin of her cheek. 

"Do you think the danger has passed now?" she whispered, letting her hand slide up his chest until it rested on his shoulder.

"I don't know, we should probably wait a little long—"

She pressed her lips to his before he could finish his sentence. She wanted him badly and he clearly wanted her, why bother waiting any longer when his body already felt so nice against hers and the chemistry between them was off the charts? His mouth fit perfectly against hers and the little moan he let out when she parted her lips sent a shiver down her spine, making her arms move up of their own accord to pull him closer. He put one hand on her hip, making her feel like her skin was on fire, even through her trousers and shirt, and the other on her cheek, tilting her face upwards a little. She moaned when he deepened the kiss. The contrast between his gentle touch and the hungry way he was kissing her was overwhelming and incredible and, however fascinating their conversation had been, she wished they'd spent at least half of their time waiting doing this instead.

Which was why she whined quite loudly when he pulled back from the kiss and took a step back.

"Fitz?"

"I think the danger is passed now, we can probably—"

"Don't care, don't stop kissing me," she cut him off, grabbing his tie and pulling him back to her. 

"As you wish, Doctor," he whispered against her lips and she captured his before turning them around and crashing back into him.

-0-0-0-

Jemma had imagined many ways this day could end, the most reasonable one involving her getting a picture, an autograph and a lot of compliments on her costume. Others were a little out there, like being asked to be a scientific consultant on the show, but none involved furiously snogging the sexiest Amy Pond against the wall of a deserted, but still public, hallway. In the back of her mind, she knew she was supposed to go back inside to buy a t-shirt for her friend from one of the stands before they all closed but it was hard to find motivation for that when Fitz's sinful hands were splayed out on her bum, squeezing ever so gently and making heat gather low in her belly. 

Pushing her hips forward, she moaned into the kiss as her pelvis rubbed against a very promising hardness under his kilt. He bit her lip at the contact, voluntarily or not, and turned them around, pressing her against the wall with a firmness that made her squirm and press her legs together as she took the opportunity to feel _his_ bum. But the bloody wool of his kilt was so thick she could barely feel anything so she pulled on it and slipped her hand under. She was expecting cotton but she was only met with warm skin, a very pleasing roundness and a tensed muscle underneath. She squeezed and he groaned as he humped against her, making _her_ groan and break the kiss.

"Jemma," he whispered against her lips. 

"Fitz, that's very… traditional," she teased, although she had many other words in mind at the moment. Naughty, hot, sexy, please take me up against this wall right now, to cite a few.

"That's how I honor my ancestors," he replied with a crooked smile before crashing his lips back to hers, tongue tangling with hers hungrily as he was now unashamedly humping against her. Jemma was slowly losing all restraint, hooking one leg around his as she wondered if an orgasm from dry humping against a wall would be as satisfying as proper sex when there was a bit of commotion in the hallway. Fitz jumped back as their hands moved to more innocent territory but it was apparently just the wind making a door slam further down the hallway. 

Still, it was enough to remind them they were in a very public place.

Gently cradling her cheek, Fitz pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We hum… we should probably stop now before—"

"I don't suppose you have a hotel room here?" she asked before he could finish his sentence and if it was possible, his blue eyes turned even darker. 

"Ah no… I don't live very far but now I kind of wish I did." 

"That's alright, let's find a bathroom then," she said, reaching for his hand as she took a few steps on wobbly legs. But Fitz didn't move and he was looking at her with a lustful but confused expression. "Unless you think this is going too fast and you want to hum… I don't know, go out for a drink or a date or…" 

Honestly, if he wanted to stop now when she'd been so close to an orgasm, she thought she might explode from all the built-up tension but she wouldn't push for something he wasn't ready for. Fortunately, it was apparently just his brilliant brain having lost some of his power as most of his blood had rushed south because he shook his head and started walking as well.

"Lead the way," he said, his raspy voice making her quicken the pace. 

They reached one end of the corridor and quickly found a sign giving the direction to the bathroom. They followed it, turned another corner and found themselves facing a TARDIS. Well, it was actually a blue police box but Jemma was pretty sure it was the one that had been on display in the convention center earlier and presented as a TARDIS so that fans could take pictures in front and inside of it. With the convention closing soon, it had apparently already been moved and put in an otherwise empty hallway, probably waiting to be taken back to wherever it had come from in the first place. 

Looking sideways at Fitz, she knew exactly what he was thinking because it most likely reflected what was on her mind at the moment.

"You don't think…" she trailed off.

"Noooo… No, that would be too risky, someone could walk in on us…"

"We should probably just find a bathroom then."

"Although, it seems pretty deserted here and it's unlikely that someone will come to take it away before everything has been cleared inside."

"Which could take quite some time…" Likely a lot more than she needed considering how far gone she was already. And then, she'd make sure Fitz followed not long after.

"And it'd be really hot," he added giving her a lopsided grin.

She bit her lip and grinned and the next second, they were running towards the TARDIS, closing the door behind them after checking one last time that there was no one around. It was completely dark inside until Fitz pulled out something from his pocket and a faint green light lit up his face. He reached for the door mechanism and managed to make the sonic screwdriver stay in place so that the whole box was bathed in the rather strange green light all while blocking the door from eventual intrusions.

"Engineer," he said, grinning when she raised her eyebrows appreciatively.

"God, you're sexy!" she whispered before grabbing his tie and pushing him on the small bench behind him. She straddled his lap as best as she could and crashed her lips back to his. She moaned as she realized he was still fully hard and didn't lose time, taking a handful of his kilt and pulling it up so that she could finally get her hands on his cock. 

He groaned and grabbed her bum, trying to pull her even closer, but her knees hit the wall and he hit his head in the process. 

"It'd be nice if that thing actually was bigger on the inside," he mumbled from where his face was now nicely stuck between her breasts. 

"Feels more than big enough to me," she replied as she started stroking him.

Fitz laughed at the same time as he groaned and reached up to free her neck from her bowtie. 

"Where were you when I was doing every possible convention in my teenage years?" 

"Getting PhDs?" she replied smugly. 

"Amazing," he let out, a soft adoring expression in his eyes. "And just as well anyway, I would never have been able to talk to you back then."

And then, they didn't talk for a moment anyway as they were busy ridding themselves of just the few pieces of clothes in the way of them having proper sex. She would have loved nothing more than taking her time to discover everything that was under his clothes but there were more pressing matters and it just wasn't the right place for it. But once free from her trousers and knickers and back to straddling him, it was clear that physics just wouldn't cooperate here. The tip of his cock was rubbing maddeningly against her core but with the bench being so narrow, that was as far as it was going to go and it looked like she was going to have to use her brain a little longer before letting her hormones take control for good. 

"Fitz, wait," she whispered between two messy kisses. "This isn't going to work, just let me…" 

She put her hand on his shoulder and he whimpered as she moved back and stood up. It was too bad she wasn't going to see his face but there really weren't too many possibilities to make this work and she was too worked up already to find a more "romantic" solution, if that even made sense in their situation. So she turned around and sat back on his lap, facing away from him this time. 

"Bloody hell!" he groaned as she pushed back to rub her arse against his erection. Oh yes, this would work just fine.

He quickly wound his arms around her waist and closed his hands around her boobs through her shirt.

"Yes, Fitz!" 

He squeezed and plucked her nipples through the fabric, making her legs spread apart of their own volition. His mouth was on her neck, making a mess of her hair but she couldn't have cared less. His lips were just as warm and agile as his hands were and she'd let him mark her whole body if it always felt this good. One of his hands plunged between her legs and he found her swollen clit easily. He rubbed a few circles over it and she came in less than a minute, biting her lip not to be too loud. Her muscles tensed and released and she fell back against his chest, extending her neck to give him a messy kiss on the lips. 

"Eleven definitely is my favorite doctor now," Fitz whispered in her ear and she burst out laughing.

As she slowly came down from her high, she felt him move and curse behind her but finally, she heard the blessed noise of the wrapping opening and his delightfully warm hands grazing her arse as he rolled the condom on. She was just about to lift herself up when a small and probably ridiculous worry crossed her mind.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're not doing this because you fantasize about Eleven, do you?"

He chuckled as he hugged her a little closer and kissed her neck with heart melting tenderness. 

"Well this is certainly confusing, and unexpected, but—" He slid his hand under her shirt and sighed contentedly as he squeezed her breasts. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm more interested in what's under your clothes than the clothes you're wearing. Not to mention your wonderful brain."

"Yeah?" 

"Yes. And Doctor Jemma Simmons is even better than any Doctor I could ever fantasize about anyway."

Awww. Turning around, she kissed him, gently at first but then his hands wandered over her body once more, bold and assured and she suddenly couldn't wait anymore. She lifted herself up and, placing his cock at her entrance, she sank back on him until he was in to the hilt. He moaned as his hips pushed up off the bench and she started moving, lifting her hips up experimentally at first and testing the angles all while trying to keep her balance. But she quickly found her rhythm. She already felt close to another orgasm and this didn't call for tender and languorous. So she started moving up and down his cock fast and hard, moaning as his cock hit just the right spot on every pass.

God, this was so good and so not how she had imagined tonight would end. Not that she could have, she had never done anything like this before. Fitz was moving in tandem with her, but he also had his arms around her, holding her close so she wouldn't lose her balance. And although the position called for it anyway, it looked like he was a boobs man. He was squeezing her breasts a little roughly through the lace of her bra and it felt wonderful. 

"Bloody hell Jemma," he whispered against the skin of her neck before sucking and biting on it. 

Her skin was tingling all over and her toes curled. She picked up an even faster rhythm and started to feel his cock twitch inside her with every movement. He was getting close and she needed to come soon, with him still inside her.

"Fitz, please," she whimpered, not even knowing what she was begging for except to just feel more. 

He pulled on the cup of her bra to free her boob and she moaned as his warm hand closed around it, making goosebumps erupt all over her skin. He was holding her impossibly close now, his lips on her neck probably marking her skin, his fingers now teasing her nipple and his cock doing fantastic things inside her. 

"Come for me Doctor, I need you to."

His voice was wonderfully raspy, making her shiver all over. She just needed… He pressed two fingers against her clit and her orgasm washed over her, making her shout his name a lot louder than she intended. His hand went to her mouth to try and muffle the sound and it was a good thing too. As her muscles spasmed around his cock and her clit pulsed, it felt like the waves of pleasure would never end and involuntary whimpers kept coming out of her. When it finally receded, she kissed his palm and bit it playfully but when he tried to take it away, she grabbed his finger between her lips and sucked on it.

"Fuck!" he let out before grabbing her hips and pulling her up and down his cock once more. She got the message loud and clear and gave one last effort, the muscles of her thighs straining as she bounced almost frantically on top of him. After less than a minute, his cock twitched and he froze and groaned as he pulled her down hard. He muffled his whimpers and groans of pleasure into her hair until it was finally over and they stopped moving altogether. 

She almost fell forward as they relaxed and he pulled her back to him tightly, his gesture incredibly soft and tender. She turned around to kiss him, her lips just lightly brushing his as she enjoyed the feeling of having him inside her for a moment longer.

But they knew they couldn't remain like this much longer, it was lucky enough that no one came to take the TARDIS away while they were at it. So she stood up and went to pick up her clothes from the ground as Fitz rid himself of the condom. He only had to rearrange his kilt and tuck his shirt in properly but it was a little more complicated for her. Her hair seemed like a lost cause and even a mirror probably wouldn't help that much. 

"How do I look?" she asked once they were out and walking towards the loo. 

"You look wonderful," he replied with a dopey smile and she stopped a moment to squeeze his hand. 

"So I don't look too much like I just had dirty sex in a tiny space?" 

"You look very much like you just had amazing sex in a fake TARDIS," he said, teasing. "And that's a great look on you!"

"Nerd," she said as she swatted his chest lightly. But he caught her hand before she could move back and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. 

That was unfairly sweet of him. 

"Jemma," he started, biting his lip nervously before talking again. "I realize I can't expect anything from you, it's not like-like we talked about a-anything before but I would really like to see you again. If you want to. Next weekend for instance? I'd love to see you sooner but I'm starting a new job on Monday and…"

"Next weekend sounds great. I'll have a busy week as well but… you could already come home with me tonight though. Unless you—"

He cut her off with a kiss, slow and tender but that still sent delicious shivers down her spine. 

"Tonight sounds even better," he whispered against her lips. "I'm really, really glad I offered to share my photo op, Doctor." 

"Me too, Amy," she replied and they burst out laughing.

-0-0-0-

"And this is Doctor Jemma Simmons, you fellow countrywoman and head of biochemistry here at SHIELD industries."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor Fitz," Jemma said, extending her hand to him and trying her best to keep a neutral face and not to shiver at the contact of his warm skin. 

"Nice to meet you too," he replied, his blue eyes sparkling as his cheeks turned a little pink. He could probably see the same images that were passing through her mind at the moment. Which wasn't surprising considering how they'd spent most of their Saturday night and Sunday.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Mr Coulson said. "I suggest you two take the time to get to know each other since you'll be working closely together for the next few months. But I'm sure you'll get along just fine. You two are my resident geniuses." 

They both did their best to smile and nod politely at that.

"So _this_ is your new job," Jemma said once Coulson was out of hearing distance. "That's a nice surprise…" 

"It is?" he asked, an hopeful smile starting to pull at his lips.

"Of course, Fitz! Although I feel like it's the kind of thing we should have talked about at some point last weekend."

"You're right. Although… we were quite otherwise... busy at the time," he said, looking unfairly attractive with his lopsided grin. 

She looked around before taking a step closer and pressing a quick but slightly wet kiss to his lips.

"Isn't there a rule against this here?"

"I don't know. Never really thought about it. But we're both head of our departments so we're on the same level. Shouldn't be a problem. And I'll find something if it is."

"Really?"

"I'm an immortal time lord with two PhDs, of course I will."

He grinned.

"And I'm the best companion you ever had." 

"Absolutely."


End file.
